


Double Stuffed

by DC_Derringer



Series: Winchester Affection [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/pseuds/DC_Derringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How have Sam and Dean NOT double stuffed Castiel before? Well, tonight, they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Stuffed

Dean and Sam bickered about pretty much everything. It couldn’t be helped since they were brothers and lovers. They bickered over who’s turn it was to drive, who’s turn it was to get the food, who’s turn it was to do laundry, and now, a new addition, who’s turn it was to get up in Castiel’s ass first. 

“You got him first last night,” Dean said, tugging Castiel over to his side of the bed.

“I got his mouth first last night. That doesn’t count,” Sam said, tugging Castiel back to his side again.

“We’ll flip him over. You can deep throat him,” Dean offered, trying to pull Castiel back, but Sam was holding on to him too tightly.

“It’s my turn,” Sam said, pulling Castiel into his lap and holding him there firmly so Dean couldn’t steal him away again.

Now, any normal person would get fed up with this literal tug-of-war, but Castiel was certainly not a normal person. And underneath the possessive words coming out of his lovers’ mouths, as they treated him like an object, he could feel their affection for him, and their absolute desire. Being surrounded by the two men with their flaring and heated love for him was almost greater than the waves of celestial intent he experienced when in heaven with his brethren. This though, was more enjoyable.

“Can’t you both go?” Castiel asked, trying to mediate between the squabbling brothers before their fight came to blows like it had last week when they fought over who would shower with Castiel. It had ended up with him showering alone and that was simply unacceptable. “Like in that movie we saw last week.”

Dean and Sam both looked at each other, remembering ‘that movie’ from last week with a sweet faced little twink getting double stuffed up the ass by two muscled mechanics. They both looked at their cocks, doing quick math in their heads and coming to the same conclusion. Dean quickly reached for the lube while Sam got Castiel into a better position, sitting in Sam’s lap and facing away from him, his legs spread wide over Sam’s legs, leaving him open and exposed.

“Why haven’t we done this before?” Dean asked conversationally as he kneeled between Castiel’s spread legs, fingering him quickly and efficiently, jamming two fingers in immediately because he wanted to shove two cocks in there as soon as possible.

“Have we double stuffed anyone?” Sam asked, toying with Castiel’s nipples while Dean stretched him open, tugging and pinching them, making Castiel squirm and rise up into the sensation, moaning quietly in anticipation. 

“We asked a girl once. She got scared and left,” Dean said as he thrust a third finger in. Castiel let out a sharp gasp and he tightened reflexively around Dean’s fingers before relaxing again, loosening gradually. Three fingers, spread wide was what it took to handle Dean or Sam’s cock, thick members that showed the family resemblance between the brothers. But for two cocks at once, they’d need four fingers at least, maybe Sam’s thick fingers as well.

Once or twice in the past when the preparation took longer than Castiel wanted he’d offered “I can make myself ready,” and let that hang in the air, but Sam and Dean had soundly refused it once they realized what it meant. No teasing touches, no playing with their lover, no making him beg and plead, no making him come before they even started. It’s not just about getting to the sex, they’d told him, it’s how we get there.

So while Castiel could have taken both Winchesters at once without any sort of preparation, without any harm to himself, or guilt from them, he let them play with him, let them overwhelm him and tease him how they liked. They always drew it out as long as they could, and over time, Castiel came to crave it as well. 

For the fourth finger, Dean asked for Sam’s help, and Sam reached between Castiel’s legs and pushed one of his thick fingers in with Dean’s, spreading Castiel wider. Castiel watched, squirming at the feel of it, and then choking out a gasp as Sam pulled his finger one way, and Dean pulled the other, stretching Castiel until he gaped, empty and wanting. And then he shrieked when Dean bent down between his legs and blew gently on his spread opening, cold air tickling his insides and making him want to tighten up again, but those fingers wouldn’t let him.

They teased him for several more minutes, getting his hole pink and well-used with just their fingers, three from Dean, and finally two from Sam. Castiel already felt strung out, ready to burst, but he knew more was coming and he held back, biting his lip and riding up, away from the fingers when the pleasure got to be just a little too much. Sam and Dean read those signs and pulled back as well, keeping him on the edge.

“I think he’s ready, Sammy,” Dean said, finally pulling his fingers free, leaving Castiel’s hole gaping open, unable to close up after so thorough a stretching. Dean doused his fingers with more lube and smeared it all over Sam’s cock, a silent sign that yes, Sam would get to shove his cock in first, just how he’d wanted in the first place. He gave Dean an appreciative, if not a little smug, smile.

Castiel sighed with relief as Sam also pulled his fingers away and grabbed his cock to press up against his hole. The relief was temporary though as Sam teased away, rubbing his cockhead against Castiel’s flesh, but refusing to push in.

“Sam!” Castiel growled in warning, tightening his hands on Sam’s hips with bruising force. He’d reached his limit on how much the Winchesters could tease him and it was a fine line to push before Castiel took matters into his own hands. He would gladly use his edge as an angel to over power and take control when his humans’ games went beyond reason. Sam took the cue, cowed by the tone in Castiel’s growl and pushed in, inching his cock up and up and up into Castiel’s body, sliding in easily after such thorough preparation.

“Ohhh, yes,” Castiel moaned, going boneless in Sam’s lap, relief washing over him as he finally got what he wanted, but yet knew there was even more to come. When Sam was all the way in, there was no further hesitation. He grabbed Castiel by the knees and hauled his legs up, crowding them against Castiel’s chest so that the gangly limbs were out of the way. Dean eased in between both their legs, crowding up against Castiel with his dick in hand, aimed where Sam and Castiel were connected.

“You sure about this?” Dean asked, just a hint of trepidation in his voice. He was answered by Castiel’s arms wrapped around his neck, getting pulled in close for a hot, breathless kiss, Castiel’s hunger for even more apparent from that touch. Dean didn’t hesitate anymore and he lined his cock up and began to push. It took some effort, finding the right angle, getting Castiel’s flesh to give. But when it did, Dean slid in, more carefully than Sam had, and left breathless for it. There was tight, and heat, and the pulse of two heartbeats. The slip slide against Sam’s cock, the clinging touch of Castiel’s insides. Dean was almost done from that alone, but he held on.

They were a collection of held breaths for a few moments, Dean and Sam adjusting to the pressure, the tight clutch of Castiel’s body. Castiel reveling in the fullness, looking down to see where the two men impaled him, stretching him impossibly. Dean watched incredulously too, gulping hard at that red worn, achingly stretched hole, his blood pumping harder at the site of it, and the look on Castiel’s face.

“How’s it feel?” Dean asked, giving the smallest, exploratory thrust. Pull out, push in, all rub and friction against his two lovers, swallowing hard as they both moaned.

“Good… so full,” Castiel moaned, his words slurred and husky. Sam made some similar sounds of approval behind him, and his hips also jerked up, a testing thrust, jerking all three of them and working out more gasps and groans. “Move… please move…” Castiel begged, shivering with anticipation, his cock drooling all over his belly from their drawn out games.

Dean had the most freedom, so he moved, pulling out as far as he dared so he wouldn’t slip out, and then shoving back in, filling Castiel up again, rubbing up against Sam. They both begged for more, and Dean kept it up, back and forth, pleasuring them both at the same time.

Below, Sam moved in hard, short bursts, bucking up against Castiel at the same time that Dean thrust in, using his limited mobility as best he could. With his hands, he gripped Castiel’s hips and made his thrusts deeper, pulling Castiel back and forth, rocking him on his impalement. They all moved together, jerkily, panting harshly, but straining ever forward, seeking completion.

“You like it? Like having two big dicks in you?” Sam asked, grunting his words into Castiel’s ear and punctuating it with a hard snap of his hips. Castiel moaned with approval, nodding his head stupidly and groaning out words for more, and faster, and harder. 

“Think you can come without touching your dick?” Dean asked, watching Castiel’s twitching hard cock slap again his belly, smearing pre-come everywhere. He took Castiel’s wrists tenderly, holding them folded against his chest while he leaned in to give Castiel a kiss. Castiel found himself nodding as Dean kissed him, and then biting back and suckling Dean’s lips as the men moved within him. He was full, and they were deep, and it was hot between them. They’d toyed with him so long, and were holding him so close, there was no doubt he would come untouched, as they seemed to like so much.

With a choked off gasp inside Dean’s mouth, Castiel came, spurting hard and seeing stars behind his eyes. His orgasm ripped through him, shaking him, making his whole body tense up around Sam and Dean, squeezing and milking them even tighter than before. It was hard to withstand and Sam and Dean went off at almost the same time when they felt Castiel spasm around them. With deep groans, Sam went off first, then Dean, their come spilling out between their dicks and dripping down Castiel’s cheeks, onto Sam’s thighs. 

The tension eased slowly and all three bodies slumped on the bed, boneless, muscles lax, and lungs heaving. Dean eased to the side, pulling out. This made Sam’s cock slip loose as well, so Dean leaned down to investigate, hoisting Castiel’s leg up one last time. Being so loose, Castiel was unable to hold Sam and Dean’s come in and it dripped freely from his body. His hole was red and puffy, soft to the touch as Dean prodded against him. Castiel squirmed just a little, overstimulated.

“Probably won’t have to stretch you again for a week,” Dean said with a laugh, thrusting three fingers up into Castiel without any resistance and just a token protest.

“You’re not sore, are you?” Sam asked, shifting Castiel so he would be more comfortable, stretched out on his stomach and free to lay his limbs how he liked instead of jacked up and spread out between the Winchesters.

“No,” Castiel said, his voice still husky and slurred. He felt open, well used, and replete with warmth and satisfaction. But there was no soreness as he would have felt if he were human.

“You sure? ‘Cause we could kiss it better if you were,” Sam said, smiling as he kissed Castiel’s shoulder, a soft, affectionate kiss that could mean no more than that, unless Castiel answered correctly.

“Actually,” Castiel said, shifting a little and then giving a belated wince. “Maybe I am a little sore.”

Dean and Sam grinned and got about kissing Castiel very soundly, first on his mouth, and then lower, making sure nothing was even the slightest bit sore by the time they were done.


End file.
